rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccelsa
Hiccelsa (also known as Elccup) is the name of the pairing between Queen Elsa of Arendelle from Frozen''Frozen'' and [[Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'' ]]from ''How to Train Your Dragon. While not as popular as Jelsa or Mericup, this pairing does attract several loyal followers and its popularity is slowly rising. Relationship Overview Elsa and Hiccup relate to each other in several ways. Both considered themselves social outcasts because they were different and experienced a sense of loneliness from early on in life; Hiccup being ignored, rebuffed, and taunted by the his father, the teens, and the people on Berk, and Elsa choosing to isolate herself because of her abilities from her sister and the world for their sake. The two are also known or positioned to be in the highest authority in their respected societies and had declined or ran away from said responsibilities early on, but later chooses to uptake their roles to better themselves and the people in the end (Elsa being the Queen of Arendelle who ran away from her kingdom after her powers were revealed and Hiccup who is the son of a chief and soon-to-be of Berk who constantly refuses and runs away from his responsibilities believing that he wasn't meant to be the next chief in line), both have lost the people who they hold near and dear to them. Also, Elsa wouldn't have to worry as much about freezing Hiccup, since he has lived up north that "snows nine months out of a year, and hails the other three" and Toothless' quick reflexes could melt her snow and ice in one fire blast. As a couple, their very first meeting would begin as slightly scarce and intimidating; Elsa coming face-to-face with a viking with an actual real-life dragon beside him, and Hiccup meeting a woman who is able to conjure snow and frost. In this process, Elsa would keep him at bay, due to her fear of hurting others with her powers. After a slight misunderstanding for the Snow Queen, Hiccup would then try to form a bond with Elsa, like he did with Toothless in the movie. Still quite distant from him, she eventually warms up and grows closer to Hiccup, because of his social awkwardness, clumsiness, and friendly personality, reminding her of Anna, as he reassures Elsa and telling her that she is no monster. Further on, the two gain a romantic interest in each other (From Elsa, being attracted to Hiccup's kind-hearted soul, good looks, and dorky charm, and from Hiccup, falling for Elsa's beauty and her gentle personality) and would go to the extremes to protect one another. Between the two, around high-class leaders and dignitaries, they would pretend to work and call each other in respect when serious, but if alone, they will act casual and share a slightly playful nature (such as; friendly pushing, flirting with one another, etc.), so it would make some sense for the Hiccup and Elsa to have constant snowball fights and build snowmen together. Elsa would most likey connect to Hiccup through Toothless, bonding with the magnificent creature. Toothless would see how lonely and isolated Elsa has been her whole life, due to her magic and will instantly form their friendship. Hiccup in turn, would teach Elsa his ways of the dragons, and offer her rides with them. Because of their age differences, people commonly use Hiccup's older incarnation in How to Train Your Dragon 2 for the pairing. Depending on the authors perspective, most would have the two meet in one of Hiccup and Toothless' travels or have them meet in a regional gathering event. Popular AUs * Modern AU * Elements AU * War AU Known Examples Fanfiction * How To Thaw A Frozen Heart by Wixeron * Band of Misfits: Taking Flight by Ipods-and-buds-1239 * The Viking and the Snow Queen by fanfictionmakermachine * A Chance Encounter by R-dude * The Last One by Jenson22 * What if I were Frozen by josephagc * The Icelands Hiding Inside by thatdragonchic * Redone:Dragon Heart's Warmthby ShadowXseed * Sheer Fury by ShadowXseed * Night Of The Frozen Undead by josephagc * She's Out Of Your League by TheWildeFiles * A Truth For Us by Selena Dobrev * When Two Worlds Collide by GinnyMollyWeasley2 * Omphalos by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf Mockups Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.37.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-07 at 5.16.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.39.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.41.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.41.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.42.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.37.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.58.42 AM.png weak_spot_by_leentjeal-d6y9g0p.jpg hiccelsa__i_don_t_care_by_jan_jane-d75n5n0.jpg hiccelsa__i_love_you_by_jan_jane-d75znhr.jpg he_is_mine_3___by_jan_jane-d7b8cdj.jpg frozen_dragon_by_jan_jane-d7d7649.jpg Hiccelsa first meeting by jan jane-d7jkueq.jpg Are you ready for the battle by jan jane-d7hs38f.jpg Tumblr n644fdRYzx1sdzn55o1 500.jpg Hiccelsa 2 by gwencatherinet-d7hxj0n.png Tumblr n6iopnSXqe1tyyya2o1 1280.jpg Hiccup and Elsa.jpg How To Thaw The Frozen Heart.jpg|How To Thaw The Frozen Heart Pretending.jpg So Close.jpg Hiccup and Elsa 2.jpg Hiccelsa (Storybrooke).jpg Hiccup, Elsa, and Toothless.jpg Any Ideas?.jpg Hiccelsa .jpg Together We Stand (Hiccelsa).jpg Hiccelsa pic.jpg Hiccelsa FrozenxDragon.jpg FrozenxDragon.jpg Fanart Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.39.05 AM.png the_viking_and_the_queen_by_babyalvigx-d71qpu1.jpg Jealousy by lime hael-d78fwf3.png|link=http://lime-hael.deviantart.com/art/Jealousy-437442015 Sunny day by asameshii-d7h3we6.jpg XXc9daq8mdY.jpg|Hiccelsa_Chibi :3 Dad1b810734bbb96d47e51f2f75895dc.jpg hiccup_elsa_by_lightmega777-d7h2xkt.jpg Hiccelsa.jpg 6b7426e42d6d6c9ea37f6f94f6c9fc91.jpg 915578 1474144112822956 241005989 n.jpg Love Yourself by shadowpiratemonkey7 .jpg|Love Yourself (Hiccelsa) Frozen Dragon (Color).jpg Hiccelsa Dance.jpg Summer on the Beach by ASAMESHII.jpg|Summer on the Beach by ASAMESHII (deviantart)|link=http://asameshii.deviantart.com/|linktext= (http://asameshii.deviantart.com/) Sunscreen .jpg|Hiccup and Some Sunscreen O////O Ride on a Dragon by ASAMESHII .jpg|Ride on a Dragon by ASAMESHII|link=http://asameshii.deviantart.com/ Bump a Viking.jpg|Bump A Viking by ASAMESHII|link=http://asameshii.deviantart.com/ Lazy Evening .jpg|Lazy Evening Love Group.jpg|Love Group Footloose .jpg|Let's Dance by ASAMESHII Chibi :3.jpg SO WINDY! ^ ~ ^.jpg|SO WINDY! ^ ~ ^ Hiccelsa :3.jpg Royal Kisses .jpg|Royal Kisses (Hiccelsa) Hiccelsa Story Pg.1 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 1 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 2 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 2 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 3 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 3 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 4 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 4 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 5 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 5 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 6 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 6 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg. 7 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 7 (by. ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa Story Pg.m8 (by. ASAMESHII).jpg|Hiccelsa Story Pg. 8 (by. ASAMESHII) What's yours is mine :3.jpg|Hiccup: What's yours is mine! (art by ASAMESHII) Hiccelsa funny 1.jpg Hiccelsa funny 2.jpg Hiccelsa funny 3.jpg Hiccelsa funny 4.jpg Hiccelsa funny 5.jpg Hiccelsa funny 6.jpg Hiccelsa funny 7.jpg Hiccelsa funny 8.jpg For the Dancing and Dreaming (art ASAMESHII).jpg|For the Dancing and Dreaming (art by: ASAMESHII) For the Dancing and Dreaming #2.jpg Category:Pairings Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Frozen Category:Pairings for Hiccup Category:Pairings for Elsa